Special Day
by YunkaFen
Summary: Satu hari spesial yang dilewati Siwon dan Kibum di Pulau Jeju, hari dimana jarang mereka mendapatkannya. / A SiBum Story / Yaoi / 1Shoot / Fluffy


**~Special Day~**

**Baksound : ZE:A – Special Day**

**Inspired by ZE:A – Special Day and The Romantic & Idol**

"Kibum-ah, memangnya kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum. Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke bandara. Entah apa yang direncanakan oleh Kibum, tapi wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri sejak tadi. Siwon yang melihat sang kekasih seperti itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ada apakah dengan Kibum. Bahkan saat Siwon menanyakan pada Kibum mengapa ia tampak senang hari ini, Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Siwon tersebut. Dan kini ia dibuat bertanya-tanya tentang Kibum yang membawanya ke bandara. Kibum mengatakannya saat mereka akan berangkat. Dan lagi-lagi, saat Kibum ditanya oleh Siwon tentang kemana mereka akan pergi, Kibum hanya menunjukkan senyumnya. Hal itu membuat Siwon kesal sendiri. "Kibum-ah! Sebenarnya kita ini akan kemana?! Kau tahu, kau membuatku takut," ujar Siwon seraya memandang Kibum yang sedang menyetir di samping kirinya.

"Kenapa malah kau takut padaku?" Kibum bertanya dengan tetap fokus memandang ke depan. Tetapi sebelah alisnya terangkat karena ia yang merasa heran dengan Siwon.

"Tentu saja. Aku sedari tadi melihatmu yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Saat aku bertanya, kau selalu senyum. Aku kan jadi berpikiran macam-macam tentangmu," pada kalimat terakhir Siwon berucap lirih. Takut-takut kalau Kibum akan meledak seketika.

"Ya terserah kau mau menganggap aku bagaimana. Mau anggap aku gila juga tak apa. Pada akhirnya kau akan tahu mengapa aku begini, hihihi~" Siwon makin dibuat ngeri dengan Kibum yang sungguh aneh hari ini. Dikiranya Kibum akan marah padanya, malah sebaliknya. Kibum menganggap itu seperti lelucon yang lucu. Dan jangan lupakan kerlingan sebelah mata Kibum untuk Siwon disaat ia selesai mengatakan kalimatnya. Membuat Siwon bergidik ngeri, dan seketika bulu-bulu halus pada tubuhnya berdiri. Langsung saja Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar. Ia melihat bagaimana daun-daun yang berguguran dan terbawa angin yang berhembus pelan. Dan mulai muncul pemikiran dalam otaknya jika hal itu layaknya adegan drama di televisi yang sedang dalam _slow motion._ Pemikiran konyol dalam otaknya itu membuatnya geli sendiri seketika. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Kibum melirik Siwon perlahan, ia tahu jika sang kekasih itu sedang memikirkan hal dramatis yang konyol. Kibum sudah bisa membacanya hanya dari melihat raut wajah Siwon. Sebenarnya Kibum juga lumayan geli akan sifat sang kekasih yang bisa dibilang _melankolis_ tersebut. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Siwon tetaplah kekasih yang ia cintai. Sampai kapanpun itu.

**~Special Day~**

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai pada tujuan. Mereka langsung turun dari mobil dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat menarik saat berdua, terlihat begitu mempesona. Seorang pria manis dan seorang pria tampan. Sepasang kekasih ini seperti memancarkan aura tersendiri yang menyejukkan hati.

"Ini," Kibum memberikan sebuah tiket kepada Siwon saat mereka telah duduk di ruang tunggu di bandara.

"Jeju?" Siwon bertanya pada Kibum setelah ia melihat tiket untuk penerbangan mereka. Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum manis sebagai jawaban. "Tapi aku tak membawa baju."

"Kita hanya sehari di Jeju, hanya hari ini. Besok aku akan sibuk dengan kuliahku, dan aku juga tidak mau membuatmu menunda banyak pekerjaanmu." Kibum menampilkan senyum lembut nan indah miliknya. Hal itu membuat Siwon juga ikut tersenyum melihat Kibum.

"Hm.. aktivitas kita memang sangat padat akhir-akhir ini. Jadi ini sebab dari tingkah anehmu sejak tadi?" Siwon bertanya dengan pancaran mata yang memandang Kibum geli, membuat Kibum merona malu dibuatnya. Kibum hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala pelan. Hal itu membuat Siwon mengacak surai rambut Kibum gemas.

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang, ayo.." Kibum menarik tangan Siwon sebentar, lalu ia melepaskannya lagi. Tak lama dari itu, Siwon langsung menggenggam tangan Kibum hangat. Kibum melihat sebentar tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Siwon, dan ia tersenyum tipis kala melihatnya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berkencan, ini pasti akan menjadi kencan yang tak terlupakan." Siwon berkata dengan senyum lebar yang terkembang di wajahnya.

"Heung~" jawaban kecil nan imut dari Kibum keluar juga. Siwon sangat suka jika Kibum mulai bertingkah imut saat dengannya. Tapi ia sangat benci jika Kibum harus bertingkah imut jika Kibum sedang bersama orang lain. Siwon begitu posesif memang.

**~Special Day~**

"Mau mendengarkan lagu?" Siwon bertanya pada Kibum yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Mereka duduk berdampingan, dengan Kibum yang duduk di sebelah jendela.

"Eum~" Kibum langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat Siwon memakaikan _earphone _di salah satu sisi telinganya.

"Kau suka?" Siwon tersenyum tulus saat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kibum saat mendengarkan lagu yang ia putar.

"Iya. Ini lagu siapa?" Kibum bertanya seraya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Siwon.

"ZE:A, _Special Day. _Aku benar-benar berharap agar hari ini akan menjadi hari yang spesial untuk kita berdua." Siwon meletakkan lengannya untuk melingkar pada tubuh Kibum. Ia juga ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kibum. Kibum yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya mampu tersenyum manis juga malu, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini. Kini, ia merasa debaran jantungnya lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Rasa seperti ini tak pernah hilang sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi setiap waktunya. Kibum aka terus merasa jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi pada Siwon. Begitupula sebaliknya dengan Siwon. Tiada kata bosan yang terucap dari bibir mereka. Entah mengapa, mereka selalu merasa layaknya pasangan yang baru saja melakukan _first dating_. Mungkin itulah yang disebut cinta sejati, ya mereka berdua mempercayai hal tersebut.

**~Special Day~**

"Aku sudah menyewa mobil. Jadi kita bisa kemanapun yang kita mau hari ini." Saat ini mereka telah turun dari pesawat dan kini mereka sedang berdiri di depan pintu keluar bandara di Jeju menunggu mobil yang telah disewa oleh Kibum.

"Kau bahkan sudah menyiapkannya.." Siwon tampak berbinar-binar melihat Kibum.

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu. Membuatku ingin muntah kau tahu!" Kibum berujar sadis pada Siwon, dan Siwon hanya menggapinya dengan tertawa.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lihatlah bagaimana wajah datarmu kini, ya ampun Kibummie~~ kenapa dirimu sangat manis hari ini," Siwon yang gemas dengan Kibum langsung saja mencubit pipi Kibum sekilas, lalu memberikan kecupan di pipi Kibum yang baru saja ia cubit tadi. Dan kini Kibum menjadi _blank _seketika. Siwon yang memperhatikan Kibum, menjadi terkikik geli.

"Jangan seperti itu sayang, wajah _blank-_mu itu membuatku bergairah asal kau tahu." Bisikan seduktif yang Siwon berikan pada Kibum, membuat Kibum langsung memberikan _death glare _pada Siwon. Dan Siwon langsung melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Kibum. Kibum lalu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat mobil sewaannya telah sampai atau belum. Tak lama kemudian, mobil yang Kibum sewa akhirnya tiba dan langsung berhenti tepat di depan Kibum dan Siwon. Beruntung sang supir sudah hafal wajah Kibum dengan baik.

"Ayo masuk Siwonnie," Siwon langsung membukakan pintu untuk Kibum, dan Kibum menggeser tempat duduknya untuk Siwon. Setelah mereka berdua masuk, mereka langsung mengatakan kepada supir untuk pergi ke tempat yang mereka inginkan. Banyak yang mereka bicarakan di dalam mobil, mereka juga bercanda. Tak jarang mereka melontarkan godaan satu sama lain.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana kali ini?" Siwon bertanya pada Kibum. Saat ini Siwon sedang menggenggam tangan Kibum.

"Aku ingin naik _Jet Boats_, jadi kita kita akan ke tempat dimana kita akan naik _Jet Boats, _kkkk~~" Kibum terkikik sendiri entah mengapa.

"Kau tidak mengatakannya lagi dimana tempatnya." Siwon memutar bola matanya malas.

"Itu agar kau tidak datang kesana sendirian, jadi jika kau kesana kau akan bersamaku. Dan kau juga tidak boleh mencari tahu tentang tempat itu!" Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut di hadapan Siwon. Dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang ia lipat di depan dadanya.

"Aku bisa menghafal jalannya jika begitu," berniat menggoda. Siwon mencolek pipi Kibum sekilas.

"Tidak boleh! Pokoknya tidak boleh.." Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut. Dengan membentuk gerakan jari ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hanya satu jari yang melakukan itu, yaitu jari telunjuk. Jari lainnya ia lipat ke dalam.

"Baiklah, Kibummie~~" lagi, Siwon mencubit gemas pipi gembul milik Kibum. Dan kali ini Kibum membalas kelakuan Siwon tersebut dengan balik mencubit pipi Siwon. Dan jadilah persaingan sengit yang manis antara Siwon dan Kibum.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai pada tujuan, dengan perlahan mereka turun dari mobil. Dan dengan segera mereka menuju ke tempat pembelian tiket masuk. Setelah mendapatkan tiket masuk, mereka langsung masuk dan memakai jas hujan untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari guyuran air laut saat menaiki _Jet Boats _nantinya.

Siwon naik terlebih dahulu ke dalam _Jet Boats,_ lalu ia membantu Kibum untuk naik ke dalam _Jet Boats._ Setelah mereka berdua siap, sang _driver Jet Boats _akhirnya melajukan _Jet Boats _yang mereka naiki, dengan kecepatan yang membuat tubuh Siwon dan Kibum terlonjak-lonjak dari tempat duduk mereka berdua. Mereka berdua tampak sangat senang dan seperti seperti semua beban yang ada di bahu mereka lepas dan hilang entah kemana. Terlihat dari bagaimana mereka tertawa lepas dan lebar. Lalu Kibum meminta sang _driver _untuk berhenti tepat di depan batu besar yang merupakan bagian dari Pulau Jeju. Tempat tersebut biasa digunakan oleh para pasangan yang sedang bulan madu untuk berfoto. Dan Kibum yang memang sedari tadi membawa kamera _pocket_, ia mulai mengeluarkan kamera miliknya dari kantung celananya, dan mulai mengambil gambar dirinya dan Siwon. Setelah selesai mengambil beberapa gambar, akhirnya _Jet Boats _yang mereka naiki melaju lagi dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti awal tadi. Setelah selesai menaikin _Jet Boats, _Siwon dan Kibum pergi ke tempat selanjutnya. Tempat dimana mereka akan menunggangi kuda.

Setelah mereka sampai di sana, Kibum dan Siwon mulai memasang berbagai perlengkapan untuk membuat tubuh mereka aman. Dan Siwon membantu Kibum untuk memasang _helm _untuk berkudanya.

"Ayo kita naik kuda!" Siwon dengan semangatnya menggandeng tangan Kibum dan mulai berlari ke arah kuda yang telah disediakan. Siwon sengaja hanya meminta satu kuda saja untuk mereka berdua. Siwon tahu cara menunggangi kuda. Jadi dia tak perlu seseorang untuk membantu mereka menunggangi kuda. Dan sebenarnya Siwon pernah ke tempat ini dua kali, itupun juga dalam rangka bisnis. Jadi ia sudah tahu rute untuk menunggangi kuda di sini. Selain tempat ini, Siwon belum pernah mengunjungi tempat lain. Pekerjaan membuatnya tidak bisa berlibur.

SIwon mulai membantu Kibum untuk menaiki kuda tersebut. Dengan hati-hati Siwon membantu Kibum untuk menaiki kuda tersebut. Setelah memastikan Kibum sudah naik dan nyaman, ia manaiki kuda tersebut juga. Ia berada tepat di belakang Kibum. Siwon mulai memegang pengendalikuda tersebut. Begitupula dengan Kibum. Mereka mengendarai kuda tersebut dengan pelan-pelan, mereka ingin menikmati waktu yang mereka lakukan bersama saat ini.

"Aku pernah kemari sebelumnya," ucap Siwon memberitahu Kibum.

"Sungguh? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?" Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat Siwon, dan sedikit mendongak. Ia tak perlu khawatir jika ia akan menabrak pohon atau sesuatu, karena yang mengendalikan kuda yang mereka tunggangi adalah Siwon.

"Hm.. ya, ma'af. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana jarangnya kita bisa ngobrol dan bertemu? Maka dari itu aku baru bisa mengatakannya padamu sekarang. Dan lagipula aku juga tidak mengira kalau kau akan mengajakku ke tempat ini." Siwon mengucapkannya dengan tetap fokus untuk mengendalikan kuda yang mereka tunggangi. Ia tak mau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Apalagi jika hal tersebut membuat Kibum terluka. Ia bisa tak mema'afkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau pergi kesini? Padahal kan jadwalmu padat Siwon-ah.. dan, berapa kali kau kesini? Dengan siapa?" Siwon suka saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana ia bisa melihat Kibum yang mulai curiga jika ia bermain belakang dengan Kibum. Ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. jarang sekali ia melihat Kibum yang seperti ini, dulu ia ingin sekali melihat Kibum cemburu. Tapi apa daya, Siwon sudah melakukan banyak hal tapi tetap saja Kibum biasa saja.

"Dengan rekan bisnis. Tenang saja, mereka para lelaki yang telah beristri dan tua. Aku tak mungkin tertarik dengan mereka. Aku kesini dua kali, dalam bisnis yang sama. Aku heran sekali mengapa mereka suka mengadakan pertemuan di tempat ini." Siwon menghentikan kuda yang mereka tunggangi. Sepertinya Siwon menghentikannya di tengah-tengah perjalanan rute yang ada. "Ayo kita mengambil gambar di sini. Lihatlah tempat ini indah,"

Kibum yang mendengar ucapan Siwon, segera ia mengeluarkan kamera miliknya. Ia mengambil gambar dengan mereka yang masih menunggangi kuda. Tidak kelihatan seluruh tubuh mereka memang, karena mereka berdua melakukan _selca._ Setelah itu mereka turun dari kuda yang mereka tunggangi dan memosisikan kuda tersebut agar tidak sampai lepas. Lalu mereka mulai mengambil gambar, mulai dari mereka yang tengah foto berduaan dan mereka yang mengambil foto sendiri. Puas berfoto di tempat tersebut, Kibum dan Siwon mulai menunggangi kuda lagi. Mereka memberikan kuda tersebut kepada sang pawang, dan segera mereka bergegas untuk melepas perlengkapan yang mereka pakai untuk tetap aman saat menunggangi kuda.

Mereka menuju ke tempat selanjutnya mereka akan bersenang-senang. Tempat selanjutnya adalah tempat terkahir yang bisa mereka kunjungi, karena memang waktu sudah sore. Mereka mendarat di Pulau Jeju pada pukul 11 KST , dan sekarang sudah pukul 4 KST. Beruntung tempat wisata yang mereka kunjungi masih buka. Dan tempat yang mereka kunjungi kali ini adalah kapal. Ya, mereka akan menaiki kapal. Mereka berharap dapat melihat lumba-lumba saat telah berada di tengah laut.

Siwon memperhatikan bagaimana langkah Kibum saat menaiki kapal, ia menjaga Kibum dengan baik. Saat mereka berada di atas kapal, mereka tak lupa untuk mengambil gambar sebanyak-banyaknya. Mereka mulai berfoto berdua dengan banyak ekspresi wajah. Setelah dikiranya cukup, mereka melihat foto-foto yang mereka ambil, dan mereka tertawa karena itu. Mereka tidak menyangka betapa konyolnya mereka berdua. Dan keinginan mereka untuk melihat lumba-lumba akhirnya tercapai juga. Mereka berdua melihat beberapa lumba-lumba yang berenang melompat ke luar air untuk mengambil nafas.

"Siwonnie~~ foto aku saat lumba-lumba itu melompat ke luar dari air.." Kibum begitu bersemangat saat melihat lumb-lumba tersebut mulai muncul. Hingga ia meminta Siwon untuk mengambil beberapa gambar dirinya dengan _background _lumba-lumba yang melompat ke luar air. Setelah Siwon mengambil fotonya, ia merasa puas. Dan senyum cerah muncul di kedua belah bibirnya.

Setelah mereka selesai dengan menaiki kapal, mereka mencari tempat untuk makan. Jam sudah menunjukkan puku 7 KST sekarang. Mereka benar-benar merasa lapar sekarang. Setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok, mereka masuk ke dalam rumah makan tersebut dan memesan beberapa makanan.

"Kibum-ah~ terimakasih sudah mengajakku ke Jeju hari ini. aku tak akan melupakan hari ini, terimakasih.." Siwon berucap di saat mereka sedang menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan datang.

"Aku juga. Ini adalah hari yang spesial, sungguh spesial. Aku juga terimakasih karena kau mau menemaniku untuk menikamati indahanya Pulau Jeju hari ini. Setelah ini kita akan kembali ke Seoul dan kembali pada rutinitas harian kita." Kibum tersenyum manis ke arah Siwon, membuat Siwon juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Siwon mengecup pelan dahi Kibum, dan Kibum memejamkan mata merasakan hatinya yang menghangat karena kecupan tersebut.

"_Gomawo _Kibum-ah, _saranghae yeongwonhi.."_

"_Nado saranghaeyo, _Siwonnie.. _yeongwonhi."_

You hold my hand while walking is very lovely. There's only one thing I want to promise. Even if time passes, _I only want to be by your side._

**END**

**Regards,**

**YunkaFen**


End file.
